


Creaturae

by Sepheline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Cedric - Freeform, Dark Harry, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepheline/pseuds/Sepheline
Summary: Las cosas pueden volverse interesantes cuando una bestia oscura, oculta de águila, encuentra un tejón para cautivar.





	Creaturae

**Las personas siempre quieren mostrar las mejores versiones de sí mismas. Algunos muestran lo que los demás consideran la mejor versión de sí, y ocultan una bestia durmiente en su interior, atándola con cadenas de hierro manchado para pretender que son normales.**

 

~~ **_…_ ** ~~

****

****

Harry Potter nunca fue normal. Desde el momento en que puso un pie en Hogwarts, el castillo se estremeció en reconocimiento de algo inquietante, cuando caminó por primera vez a través del Gran Salón, las velas flotantes parpadearon en una secuencia de tres provocando el susurro frenético de profesores y alumnos por igual y, además, resaltaba entre sus compañeros con una presencia formidable.

Harry Potter fue a Ravenclaw. Los acertijos a resolver parecían serle tan fácil como respirar, los libros en su sala común fueron leídos con rapidez y, lo destacable, era como el fantasma de su casa le evitaba como la peste. Sin dudas, el joven le recordaba a la Dama Gris a cierto otro muchacho encantador pero peligroso a medidas iguales, eran demasiado parecidos para ser algo bueno.

Pero para todo Hogwarts, desde el alumno más joven hasta su respetado director, Harry Potter era un alumno ejemplar. El primero en cada materia, con una capacidad de retención asombrosa, provocaba la envidia de algunos y la admiración de otros; estaba siempre dispuesto a ayudar a sus compañeros, de cualquier casa o año, en lo que necesitaran siempre que se lo pidieran de manera amable; era un firme defensor de aquellos indefensos, deteniendo cada broma cruel y altercado entre alumnos que lograba notar y su personalidad era simplemente atrayente: amable, inteligente y carismático.

Pregúntale a cualquiera, él era el niño de oro. Brillante en su propia fama y gloria obtenidas más por su reputación en la escuela, y más adelante por su manejo a una edad muy temprana de sus asientos en el Wizengamot, que por lo que su apodo, casi olvidado del Niño-que-vivió, avocaba.

Quizás por todo esto, cuando un poderoso Cáliz de Fuego escupió su nombre en una vorágine de llamas azules y exclamaciones asombradas, casi nadie en la población estudiantil de la vieja escuela de magia tomó el nombramiento de un segundo campeón para su institución como algo malo. Ahora tenían dos poderosos magos luchando por el honor de ser la escuela vencedora, ya fuera que ganara el niño dorado de Ravenclaw o el de Hufflepuff, Hogwarts sumaría una victoria más a su historial en el famoso Torneo de los Tres Magos (ahora cuatro).

Para ser honestos, la mayoría solo se alegraba de que por una vez no fuera un Gryffindor o Slytherin el que estuviera bajo el foco de atención. Era el turno de las águilas y los tejones para brillar bajo el nombre de sus campeones: Cedric Diggory y Harry Potter, los chicos de oro.

Si tan solo supieran.

 

 

~~ **_…_ ** ~~

 

 

Cedric Diggory miró con rabia al estúpido Ravenclaw bajo él, su mano continuó apretando cada vez más y más la garganta del chico y sus ojos quemaron un agujero en la frente del águila desesperada a la que presionaba mediante fuerza bruta contra la pared.

Si alguien viera a Cedric en este momento, pensaría que este era un _Doppelgänger_ buscando arruinar la reputación del tejón. Pero este no era ninguna imitación malvada de Cedric en busca de su ruina, era el mismo Cedric que podía sentir su sangre rugir contra sus oídos aclamando por eliminar al bastardo inservible de Terry Boot de este mundo y para siempre.

El Hufflepuff normalmente era una persona sencilla, gentil, un caballero en toda palabra, pero hacía falta nada más que una mínima muestra de ver la inmundicia humana salir a flote para que Cedric perdiera el control de esa _cosa_ que siempre se esforzaba en ocultar.

Cedric había estado de camino a la biblioteca cuando se topó con Boot acosando a Luna Lovegood en una esquina oscura del pasillo. La chica había estado mirando vacíamente a su bolsa escolar destrozada en el suelo mientras Boot la presionaba contra la pared, varita contra la garganta pálida de Luna y la mano libre hurgando entre las túnicas.

El pasillo estaba en silencio y eso había permitido que las palabras asquerosas y amenazantes que Boot susurraba contra los oídos sordos de la chica llegaran hasta Cedric. A juzgar por su actitud, parecía que no era la primera vez que esto le pasaba a la Ravenclaw.

Fue cuando Boot había cortado con su varita la blusa de la chica que Cedric logró reaccionar y atacó al otro, sacándolo de encima de Luna y conectando exitosamente su puño contra el mentón del jodido bastardo. Lo había seguido golpeando hasta que Terry se paró a duras penas contra la pared, había intentado correr y la mano de Cedric se había dirigido instintivamente hacia la garganta de la pequeña mierda.

Ahora, Terry Boot arañaba la muñeca de Diggory desesperado, en un intento débil e inútil de escapar de la criatura rabiosa en la que se había convertido el Hufflepuff. Era espeluznante, la manera en la que Cedric le miraba sin emoción alguna mientras lo seguía ahogando, pero a la vez, como eran de contradictorios sus ojos, el gris resplandecía como el filo de una daga contra la luz mientras se dirigía hacia su víctima. Parecía el ultimo destello de luz mortal que Terry vería antes de morir.

—Debería matarte —susurró Cedric contra la oreja de la basura en sus manos—. Debería seguir estrangulándote hasta que tus ojos se salieran de sus cuencas y tu cuerpo se sacudiera en una última y patética respiración.

Terry hizo un horrible intento de sollozo con la mano aun agarrando letalmente su garganta.

—Debería de hacerte lo que pensabas hacerle a Luna. —Terry definitivamente estaba llorando a estas alturas— Quizás tendría que escuchar a Filch y dejar tu asqueroso cadáver colgando del Gran Salón desde tus muñecas para que todos vieran tu inmundicia.

Esa era una buena idea, y Merlín sabía que Cedric era demasiado inteligente y curioso para su propio bien como para no conocer uno o dos trucos de Auror para estas situaciones.

Cedric estaba decidido a acabar con la existencia del Ravenclaw cuando una pequeña mano se posó en su hombro y lo sacó des trance asesino en el que se encontraba.

Mirando sobre sus hombros, Cedric vio a Luna Lovegood mirando con ojos perdidos en el espacio hacia él y supo que no podría hacerlo frente a la niña. Con una maldición y un último empujón contra la pared hacia Boot, Cedric se aseguró de que el otro no tocara de vuelta a Luna.

—Tú vas a olvidar lo que pasó aquí —dijo y se aseguró que Boot asintiera antes de continuar—, vas a alejarte de Luna y juro por Morgana que, si te encuentro, o escucho de ti, haciéndole esto a ella o cualquier otra chica de nuevo me asegurare de dejar tu cadáver como una bonita estatua que reemplazara perfectamente a la que ya tienen como entrada a su sala común ¿Me entiendes, Boot? Bien, ahora desaparece.

El tejón pudo haber dejado escapar al carroñero, pero, todo este tiempo, había tenido a una bestia oscura observándolo desde las sombras que se encargó de asegurar la obediencia del carroñero por él.

Interesante, la bestia había encontrado una nueva criatura de interés.

 

 

~~ **_…_ ** ~~

 

 

 

Cedric miró incrédulo hacia el nuevo artículo de El Profeta, a su alrededor, todos los demás comentaban con angustia las nuevas noticias. Habían pasado dos días desde el primer artículo de Rita Skeeter sobre el Torneo, donde había hecho comentarios menos que agradables sobre Cedric _(“…con esto, mis queridos lectores, se ve a un pobre chico en busca de la aprobación paternal y atención entre sus pares ¿Tiene acaso Cedric Diggory lo necesario para representar a Hogwarts? Esta escritora cree…”)_ y los demás campeones _(“...lo que un noruego osco y poco letrado… la princesita francesa, necesitada de un sequito…”),_ aunque Potter había estado notablemente ausente en la nota, apenas una mención sobre ser el cuarto campeón, y Cedric aún se preguntaba como lo había logrado el águila.

El Profeta estaba anunciando el reciente asesinato de Rita Skeeter, la periodista fue encontrado esta mañana en su oficina muerta, en una postura horrorosa que el periódico se negaba a describir por respeto a uno de sus antiguos trabajadores, y había especulaciones de todo tipo sobre el sospechoso. No encontraron ningún rastro de magia, además del de Skeeter, en la escena y las evidencias dejadas eran firmemente nulas. Quien fuera que lo hizo, era un experto y se sospechaba de antiguos entrevistados en el mundo político, enemigos de Skeeter y hasta agentes enviados por Durmstrang o Beauxbatons en venganza por la mala luz en la que Skeeter había posicionado a sus escuelas y campeones. Hogwarts estaba fuera de sospechas gracias a estar bajo la dirección de Dumbledore.

Una mano golpeó delicadamente el hombro de Cedric y este vio a Luna Lovegood extendiéndole la copia de una revista que, notoriamente, se trataba de El Quisquilloso.

—Es un agradecimiento —dijo Luna y Cedric admiró sorprendido que esta era la primera vez que escuchaba a Luna hablar. Como todo en Luna, su voz era soñadora, casi etérea, de tono suave y tintineante— por tu ayuda la otra vez. Alguien le envió las fotos a mi padre.

Cedric tomó la revista y la pequeña Ravenclaw regresó saltando hacia su mesa. El Hufflepuff notó sorprendido de que Lovegood se sentó al lado de Potter y entrecerrando los ojos en sospecha, Cedric los siguió observando, Aunque Potter parecía amable y se reía junto a la niña soñadora, así que Cedric se relajó y volcó toda su atención al ejemplar en sus manos. La revista tenía una foto en movimiento de Rita Skeeter viva y el tejón abrió el artículo en la página indicada.

Eran horrorosas, pero fascinaron a Cedric incompresiblemente.

 Eran fotos del cadáver de Skeeter, la periodista estaba sentada tras su escritorio, con los dedos cuidadosamente colocados sobre una máquina de escribir mágica, un borrador a mitad de camino estaba siendo escrito y Skeeter miraba con ojos muertos hacia la máquina. Lo fuera de común estaba en que a la escritora tenía la cara rajada a la mitad por la línea de la mandíbula, la misma desencajada, su lengua estaba notablemente ausente y de su boca abierta caía, como una obra de arte tallada a mano, una mezcla grotesca de los artículos escritos a lo largo de la carrera de Skeeter y los intestinos de la misma.

_Hablando de escribir mierda._

Cedric no pudo evitar reírse, aunque rápidamente ahogó su reacción y miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de no estar atrayendo miradas. Todos estaban inmersos en sus propias copias de El Profeta, Cedric miró a unos cuantos estudiantes con el artículo de El Quisquilloso abierto y con caras cada vez más verde por parte de quienes se atrevían a verlo.

El campeón de Hogwarts admiró las fotos tomadas desde todos los ángulos de Skeeter y no fue hasta su tercer vistazo que se dio cuenta de que la lengua de Skeeter estaba, en realidad, al lado de la máquina de escribir esculpida en una asombrosamente detallada y sangrienta imitación de una pluma, la cual aún seguía en movimiento, escribiendo eternamente ante una voz invisible en la foto en movimiento.

Sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a estallar en un ataque de risas, Cedric guardó la revista en su mochila y salió a paso rápido del Gran Salón en camino hacia los dormitorios de Hufflepuff.

La muerte de Skeeter fue horrorosa, sí, pero Cedric no podía encontrar en sí mismo ningún atisbo de lastima o pena hacia la periodista. Skeeter se lo merecía, la verdad, y el tejón internamente admiraba la imagen que el cadáver de la bruja hacía en su oficina. Era como una obra de arte, era ver a la inmundicia de la humanidad ser retratada tal cual se lo merecía, porque como el asesino posicionó a Skeeter y la dejó para ser vista al mundo, no era nada más que la verdad del alma de la mujer podrida.

El asesino elevó la existencia banal de Skeeter hacia algo más. Convirtió al cerdo en arte y del arte liberó a la criatura encerrada dentro de la periodista, haciendo de su muerte algo más que carne y sangre, era luz, alma y color. La inmortalidad le fue dada a Skeeter en una obra que trascendería como leyenda en este mundo apagado.

Tan perdido iba Cedric en su regocijo y admiración hacia el asesinato de la escritora, que nunca notó a la figura oculta en las sombras que lo seguía, no hasta que fue demasiado tarde y se encontró siendo tirado con una oleada de magia contra la pared de un pasillo vacío en las mazmorras.

Cedric hizo una mueca ante el dolor del golpe y rogó a la magia que ese fuera Terry Boot para poder acabar con la pequeña mierda de una vez. Si creía que Cedric se dejaría intimidar por él, estaba muy equivocado; y con la resolución de golpear la vida fuera de Boot, Cedric se volteó solo para quedarse congelado ante la vista de dos ojos verdes luminosos mirándole desde las sombras. Una sonrisa pequeña y afilada le siguió a la mirada verde y Harry Potter salió de la oscuridad.

Harry sonrió feliz hacia la vista de Cedric Diggory, pálido desde su lugar, con los ojos grises tormentosos analizando con cuidado a Harry y no pasó por alto la mano del Hufflepuff que se dirigía cuidadosamente hacia la varita oculta en su espalda. Era una criatura interesante, sobre todo en la oscuridad oculta tras el oro que recubría a Diggory.

El Ravenclaw levantó una mano y envió otra oleada de magia hacia el séptimo año, presionando, de nuevo, brutalmente al tejón contra la pared. Se acercó hacia Cedric rápidamente, y si bien la vista de Diggory mirándolo de esa manera era asombrosa, había otras posiciones en las que a Harry le gustaría verlo. Entonces, Harry soltó su magia sin restricciones hacia el Hufflepuff, envolviendo al mismo con cada onza de su ser y empujándolo hacia el principio de su creación.

La bestia dentro de él bebió con avidez de la imagen del pequeño tejón sintiendo su magia libre, intoxicándose y liberando la propia en una búsqueda y suplica por más. La bestia cumplió el deseo del tejón y rozó el núcleo del mismo con más magia. Adictiva y oscura, las dos magias bailaron juntos y Harry no tuvo problemas en manejar al Hufflepuff con su magia. En una obediencia voluntaria, Diggory se arrodilló entre la pared y la bestia oscura ante él.

Harry presionó el cuerpo de Diggory contra el suyo, había tanto con lo que la magia podía ayudarte y el lindo tejón, aunque mayor que Harry, no tuvo problemas en obedecer. Parecía que Cedric adoraba aquello, el Hufflepuff le miraba con fascinación y terror, el anhelo pintado en cada rincón de su rostro, desde los labios entreabiertos a las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración trabajosa ¿Podía ver esta criatura tras la máscara de Harry?

El Ravenclaw sonrió de nuevo y Cedric palideció a la vez que floreció bajo esto. El conflicto de la moral arraigada entrando en guerra contra la naturaleza y deseos propios del chico dorado de Hufflepuff era algo hermoso de ver.

La bestia quería sacar la verdadera forma del tejón a relucir.

Harry se inclinó hacia el oído del otro, se encargó de presionar cada parte correcta de su cuerpo contra la del mago arrodillado frente a él, sabiendo donde encontrar los puntos sensibles. Posicionó suavemente una mano firme contra el cuello delgado frente a él, el pulso de la yugular de Diggory era tentador, y su otra mano viajó hacia el hombro contrario del muchacho. Finalmente, cuando cada nota fue tocada, Harry cerró la armonía con una frase cuidadosa.

—¿Así que el pequeño tejón disfruta de hacer cosas malas a gente mala?

Diggory se congeló en revelación, Harry sonrió en victoria y la música comenzó a ser tocada para una danza mortal.

—Me hace sentir bien —afirmó el tejón y la música comenzó.

 

 

~~ **_…_ ** ~~

****

 

**Lo maravilloso del ser humano es su capacidad universal para ver a los demás menos que humanos, también lo es su talento para crear criaturas fantásticas, bestias que llenan el vacío de sangre y sonido muerto en su interior. Ven el vacío, la nada, y miran todo lo que ya conocen.**

 

~~ **_…_ ** ~~

 

 

 

Cedric sentía que iba a enloquecer, completa y totalmente loco, y todo sería gracias a Harry Potter. Antes, el muchacho Ravenclaw no había sido más que otro chico brillante en Hogwarts, otra persona para ver pasar por el pasillo o mirar ocasionalmente en el Gran Salón. Ahora, Cedric notaba cada cosa sobre Potter, desde la manera en la que caminaba, relajado y elegante, en una postura abierta a las personas, hasta como hablaba o sonreía. Era la forma en que Potter pronunciaba cada palabra cuidadosamente o miraba a cada persona de Hogwarts como entretenimiento, era como siempre parecía dispuesto a ayudar y defender a cualquiera, pero ante la menor grosería los labios del águila se juntarían en una delgada línea de desaprobación glacial y la persona tras la falta de respeto dejaría de existir para Potter.

Claro, Cedric uso esto en su favor porque Potter le aterraba. El adolescente había comenzado a hablarle cada vez que le veía y Cedric se había asegurado en ser grosero cada vez, pero en vez de alejarse y mirarle con frialdad, Harry sonreía a sabiendas y le devolvía el golpe. Parecía como si Cedric fuera diferente a los demás para Potter, al punto de perdonarle cada desliz intencional hecho por el Hufflepuff y eso era lo que volvía loco a Cedric.

Pero Potter no era nada de lo que aparentaba ser, el muchacho vestía un disfraz de humano todo el tiempo y era en los momentos donde estaban ellos dos solos que Cedric lograba ver debajo de este. Era en las discusiones filosóficas, a la que Harry dirigía cada conversación cuidadosamente, donde hablaban sobre cada comportamiento y sentimiento inimaginable, donde Cedric escuchaba respuestas analíticas y carentes de empatía hacia los demás, pero llenas de comprensión hacia la conducta humana, cuando podía ver a la bestia asomarse y susurrar en sus oídos sobre libertad y renacimiento.

La bestia salía más a menudo en los ojos de Potter, cuando algún Slytherin o Gryffindor creía inteligente burlarse de otra casa y Harry se veía como si estuviera viendo una nueva manera de arte. Arte que Cedric sabia no sería la primera vez que Harry realizaba y eso lo hacía sentir incómodo. Incomodo consigo mismo porque no encontraba nada en sí que le hiciera pensar que lo que hacía el Ravenclaw estaba mal y lo había descubierto aquella vez cuando Potter le habló de Skeeter.

Estaban los dos a las afueras del campo de quidditch, apoyados contra la pared externa del mismo mientras veían caminar a lo lejos, a las orillas del Lago Negro, a los estudiantes que disfrutaban del fin de semana. Harry estaba callado, con una mirada lejana y los labios en una mueca decisiva mientras parecía probar la tolerancia de Cedric al silencio. El Hufflepuff también quería ver cuánto resistía Potter en no tratar de diseccionar los pensamientos de Cedric.

Harry tenía más paciencia.

—No puedo imaginarte así —dijo Cedric y Harry le miró preguntando a que se refería—. Como ellos. —Señaló a los estudiantes disfrutando de la simplicidad.

» No puedo verte caminando como si en realidad fueras normal, hablando de Quidditch o preocupado por tu próxima tarea de Transfiguración. Demonios —Cedric soltó la grosería suave a propósito y Harry le miró como si hubiese hecho algo adorable—, no sé cómo ellos no pueden verte.

Harry guardó silencio otro rato, contemplando su respuesta y viendo hasta qué punto podía llegar.

—La ignorancia hace la felicidad, tejón. La gente no quiere aceptar los horrores de este mundo hasta que esta viene a romper su realidad.

» Los humanos no existen, Cedric, no somos una raza con un objetivo común de supervivencia. —Agregó después y se acercó otro pasó hacia Cedric, bloqueando su vista de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, reclamando su completa atención— Somos seres individuales en busca de nuestra propia satisfacción, de nuestros deseos más superficiales.

» No me malinterpretes, sé que hay seres maravillosos afuera, pero la mayoría me son incomprensibles. No poseo sus mismos deseos ni perspectiva, pero casi puedo llegar a imaginármelo al verte, como se sienten.

Cedric se ahogó con la declaración final y miró a Potter como si estuviera loco. Casi todas sus conversaciones con Harry terminaban en Cedric con un dolor de cabeza o más confundido de lo que nunca estuvo en su vida. Harry Potter era una criatura de pensamientos variados y complicados, hacía que Cedric tuviera ganas de gritar más seguido que no y aun no comprendía que veía en él de entretenido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó y rogó para que su voz no sonara tan débil como creía. A juzgar por la sonrisa de Harry, no lo hacía.

—Eres la primera persona que me ha hecho pensar en compartir mi existencia, en desear conocer todo sobre ti, pero no para tratar de cambiarte. Busco liberarte, Cedric, pero no quiero romper tu personalidad en el camino.

Harry terminó y procedió a pararse frente a Cedric, bloqueando exitosamente la vista del tejón de los demás estudiantes. La Bestia quería toda su atención y Cedric estaba feliz de complacer a los ojos verdes mortales.

—Eres extraño, Potter.

Harry le miró complacido y la luz del atardecer parecieron resaltar el verde en su mirada mientras algo más se deslizaba a través de la superficie del color maldito.

—¿Fuiste tú el que asesinó a Skeeter?

—No sé a qué te refieres —respondió Harry, pero su sonrisa le contradecía. Cedric no pudo evitar devolvérsela—. Skeeter ha insultado a muchas personas, pudo ser cualquiera.

—Eso no es obra de cualquiera.

—No, no lo es —dijo Harry y tomó la muñeca de Cedric, golpeando dos veces contra el interior de la misma en una confirmación silenciosa— De todas formas, Cedric, la primera prueba son dragones.

 Harry se retiró tranquilamente y el Hufflepuff maldijo fuertemente un momento después.

 

 

~~ **_…_ ** ~~

****

****

El Torneo de los Tres Magos pasó sorprendentemente rápido para Cedric. Durante la primera prueba, Cedric pensó que lo había hecho bien transfigurando al perro hasta que fue el turno de Harry, el cual simplemente había convocado su mochila desde las gradas y procedió a arrojarle al dragón enormes pedazos de carne, provocando los susurros confundidos de la audiencia hasta que la enorme bestia había empezado a parpadear pesadamente y decidió que era un buen momento para dormir la siesta.

Maldito Potter jodido que simplemente había embebido la carne en la poción para dormir poderosa que los domadores de dragones solían usar para estos. Jodidamente fantástico Ravenclaw con su cerebro estúpidamente indescifrable.

Aunque invitar a Potter al baño de los prefectos, luego de descubrir la pista del huevo, fue interesante. Cedric se replanteó bastantes cosas sobre él mismo luego de ver a Harry en la enorme bañera y saber que sería su muerte si no salía del lugar. La pequeña mierda malévola solo había sonreído perversamente todo el tiempo una vez que notó el sonrojo en el Hufflepuff.

Que Harry rescatara a Luna Lovegood del lago no fue una sorpresa, que le pusieran a Cedric a Cho Chang, de todas las personas, si lo fue. La Ravenclaw solo había estado molestando a Cedric para que la ayudara en Herbología desde que lo nombraron campeón, el águila irritante simplemente había asumido que Cedric tenía que ser bueno en Herbología solo porque era un Hufflepuff. Cedric odiaba Herbología, pero Cho Chang no parecía entender aquello hasta el día en que Harry la siguió desde el Gran Salón con la mirada oscura especial que reservaba para gente grosera.

El Baile de Navidad había sido fantástico, con Harry invitándolo al mismo de una manera absolutamente estúpida y formal que encantó a Cedric de todas formas y valió la pena solo con ver las expresiones de los demás al ver entrar a los dos campeones junto. Pero lo mejor fue al final, cuando el Ravenclaw le colocó una mano en la espalda baja y lo guio discretamente a través del salón hacia una esquina privada del jardín.

—¿Tienes algo para los lugares oscuros y solitarios, Potter? —preguntó Cedric, la cabeza inclinada en burla y Harry frente a él arrinconándolo contra la pared ¿Era idea de Cedric o el Ravenclaw se veía más alto cada día?

—Podría ser —susurró Harry, los labios y lengua girando en pronunciaciones tentadoras con la cantidad justa de desafió—, es divertido arrinconar a los tejones.

Cedric golpeó el hombro de Harry en respuesta y le miró asegurándose de hablar con el mayor veneno posible.

—¿Tejones? Lindo uso del plural, Potter.

Harry sonrió devastadoramente, definitivamente había hecho algo para verse más alto pensó Cedric, pero eso no evitó que Potter inclinara a Cedric y lo moviera hasta exponer la garganta del Hufflepuff. La bestia pasó levemente los labios entreabiertos a través de la piel tentadora, dejó un rastró de fuego en el camino, quemando una marca invisible a través de Cedric y Cedric se movió con él en busca de más.

Los labios se encontraron a medio camino, fue una batalla por el dominio que duró poco y el tejón se rindió a la oscuridad de la bestia. El infierno al que era arrastrado sabía delicioso y no había manera en que Cedric quisiera abandonarlo.

La oscuridad era demasiado hermosa con su propia melodía cantando a través de él como para que la luz tuviera cualquier oportunidad de traerlo de vuelta. No es como que la luz siquiera notara lo que había oculta en ella, la bestia era inteligente y actuaba como un ángel campeón a la necesidad de la misma. Le hacía creer a su enemigo que era su aliado y líder mientras lo envolvía en cuidadosos hilos de seda y lo cegaba lentamente ¡Que ciega que hacia la luz a la gente! Entorpeciéndola en su propio brillo aclamado, mientras la oscuridad forzaba a las personas a agudizar los sentidos al enfrentarse a su profundidad asfixiante.

 

 

~~ **_…_ ** ~~

 

**Es maravilloso encontrar a alguien para nuestra bestia interior, que la comprenda, o tenga la habilidad de hacerlo, alguien en quien confiar. Nos pasamos mucho tiempo construyendo muros gigantescos a su alrededor y es divertido pensar en una persona con la inteligencia para atravesarlos.**

 

 

~~ **_…_ ** ~~

****

****

La Copa era un traslador. La Copa era un puto traslador y Cedric iba a encajarla en el pecho de la persona responsable de esto.

También tenía que asegurarse de clavarle una jodida daga donde más le duela a Potter más tarde. En cuanto aterrizaron con un golpe doloroso y Harry notó el peligro, el Ravenclaw lo había hechizado inmóvil contra una lápida y lo había cubierta con esa molesta capa de invisibilidad suya. Ahora Cedric tenía que aguantarse las ganas de maldecir a los cuatro vientos al hombre asqueroso que tenía atrapado, o Harry se había dejado atrapar más bien, contra la lápida de un tal Tom Riddle con cuerdas firmes.

Harry miraba sin expresión al otro hombre, dejándole tomar su varita y haciendo que Cedric se preguntara que demonios tramaba el otro, sobre todo cuando el hombre horrible metió un pedazo de tela negra a la boca de Harry y desapareció tras la lápida. Fue entonces cuando, forzado al lado de Harry a ver el lío de telas en el suelo frente a ellos, Cedric tuvo el presentimiento de que sería mejor no arriesgarse a preguntar que creía Harry que había ahí adentro.

Una serpiente enorme se deslizó por el suelo y el hombre que había atado a Harry volvió a aparecer a la vista, arrastraba un caldero enorme capaz de contener una persona hasta la sepultura, parecía lleno de agua. En rápida sucesión, la serpiente desapareció en la oscuridad a la vez que el hombre misterioso encendía un fuego bajo el caldero y una fría voz salió desde el montón de telas gritando:

 —¡Date prisa!

Cuando el mago horripilante abrió el lío de ropas revelando lo que había dentro, Cedric tuvo arcadas. Era asqueroso y viscoso, revelando lo que parecía un niño, pero era demasiado feo para ser uno. No tenía pelo, la piel era de aspecto escamoso, como la carne viva en un negro oscuro y rojizo; los brazos y las piernas eran débiles y muy delgados. Y la cara era espantosa, plana y como de serpiente, con ojos rojos brillantes.

Cedric oró a la magia que ese no fuera quien pensaba que era.

El ritual que siguió era oscuro, de aquellos que la gente hablaba entre susurros temerosos y de los que los padres alertaban a sus hijos alejarse. Cuando el hombre allí se cortó su propia mano y avanzó sollozante hacia Harry, Cedric empezó a desesperarse.

—Sa-sangre del enemigo... tomada por la fuerza... resucitarás al que odias.

 

No pudo hacer nada más que ver como el mago enterraba una daga en el antebrazo de Harry y comenzaba a deslizarla a través de la carne. Quería poder levantarse y ayudar a Harry, quería poder acabar con la existencia del otro mago por atreverse a lastimarlo, pero no hacía falta. Por más que luchó, Cedric no pudo liberarse del hechizo de Harry, aunque el hombre miserable no pudo escapar de Harry tampoco.

Le había quitado la varita a Harry y atado, pero cometió el error de acercarse demasiado al otro. El águila astuta había logrado deslizar su mano a través de las ataduras forzadas hasta una daga oculta en su espalda. Los magos eran estúpidas al pensar que la única arma valida sería siempre una varita y Colagusano pagaría por ello.

Veloz e imperceptible, Harry clavó la daga en el abdomen de la rata, justo debajo de la unión de las costillas, y se encargó de retorcerla lo más posible para luego arrastrarla hacia abajo. Colagusano, débil por la pérdida de sangre al cortarse la mano, no opuso una gran resistencia. Se apoyó, patético y débil contra Harry con sus últimas fuerzas, tratando de sacar la misma daga que había clavado en Harry y terminar con la tarea mandada por su Señor, pero no lo logró y Harry permaneció inmóvil mientras observaba la vida escapar del otro mago.

No valía la pena, era una criatura simple que no representaba ningún desafío. Era una caza aburrida, terminada en un ser que lloraba sus últimas energías en lamentos y suplicas mientras se aferraba en Harry con sus últimas fuerzas.

Harry siempre había estado fascinado con la muerte, le había reconfortado la idea de que su vida podía acabar en cualquier momento. Le había permitido apreciar completamente la belleza, el arte y el horror de todo lo que este mundo puede ofrecer. Pero la muerte de Peter Pettigrew era una pérdida de tiempo, no era muerte sino desperdicio; una vida patética llegando a un fin deplorable, Pettigrew no se merecía una muerte en las manos de Harry.

Para cuando Pettigrew cayó muerto con un golpe solido contra el suelo, Harry usó la daga para romper sus ataduras y procedió a buscar su varita entre la vestimenta del hombre muerto. Una vez hecho eso, caminó hasta donde había ocultado a Cedric y retiró la capa de invisibilidad.

Era hermoso.

Por primera vez en su vida Harry vio la amenaza de poder morir por parte de otra persona y estaba seguro que Cedric Diggory sería alguien capaz de matarlo. El Hufflepuff le miraba como si quisiera utilizar la daga de Colagusano para descuartizar a Harry, pero como todavía no podía moverse y Harry estaba contento con observarlo otro rato, el tejón atacó hablando.

—¿te divertiste ahí, imbécil? Porque yo estuve muy cómodo al ver cómo te clavaban una daga y te usaban como ingrediente de ritual fresco. Ojalá hubiesen usado tu corazón.

—Fue relajante, querido, gracias.

—Jodete, Harry.

—Más adelante, Cedric.

Harry decidió que sería más seguro encargarse de Voldemort primero antes de decidirse por soltar a Cedric. Merlín sabía que el tejón tenía más posibilidades de matarlo que la cosa-bebé que era Voldemort ahora.

Caminando hasta el caldero, observó la criatura amorfa que era ahora el temible señor oscuro. Con el ritual detenido a medio camino, Voldemort no volvería y Harry no quería que volviera, lo había decidido en su segundo año luego de robarle ese ridículo diario a Ginny Weasley.

Voldemort no servía para sus planes, estaba enloquecido por la fracturación de su alma y no era más que un hombre enojado con la vida por como lo habían tratado. Se sentía único y especial desde su infancia y no estaba contento con ser tratado como un mago más; Voldemort le temía al olvido y aún más a la muerte, un opuesto demasiado grande de Harry.

Además, estaba seguro que el otro mago enloquecido no podría aceptar el acabar con su, declarado por la sociedad, enemigo número uno, no soportaría el no tratar de matar a Harry dramáticamente como un buen final para una profecía ridícula.

Era Voldemort o él, y Harry estaba muy seguro de lo que quería en su vida, un gobierno impuesto por el señor oscuro no le servía en sus planes y le quitaría libertad a Harry debido a las fantasías delirantes de un mago loco y codicioso y otro con creencias de que hacia todo por un bien mayor.

Con un movimiento de varita más tarde, la poción con Voldemort en su interior estaba flotando en el aire y Harry se estaba lamentando internamente al tener que ser el autor de otra muerte patética.

Desperdicio.

 Se había asegurado que esto sería la última porción del alma del mago oscuro, su cicatriz había sido tratada, y la cacería de Horrocrux había sido entretenida en su mayoría.

Pero esto no era lo que Harry quería, había tenido esperanzas de hacer arte a partir de la muerte de Voldemort, casi podía saborearlo. Quizás hubiese logrado colocarlo en el atrio del Ministerio de Magia, con el pecho abierto y el corazón aun latiendo mediante un hechizo sencillo; las palmas expuestas hacia arriba y la mirada baja en una imitación del ser que adoraban los muggles.

Harry había imaginado mil escenarios más, había podido sentir la gloria anónima al exponer la muerte de esta persona. La satisfacción de que nadie supiera que fue Harry y admirarse de ver las pequeñas mentes de los magos correr ante el nuevo conflicto, pero ahora no habría nada de eso.

— _Avada Kedavra._

 

 

~~ **_…_ ** ~~

****

**Para que alguien llegue a conocer a la bestia interior tiene que amarla y la bestia amarle de regreso. Con ese amor se verá el verdadero potencial de ambos; al expresarlo, el potencial del amado se hace realidad y la bestia encuentra a un compañero afín.**

**La bestia que el amado posee sale a la luz también y se potencia con la de uno, y no hay danza, obra de arte o música más hermosa que la de dos criaturas fantásticas revelando a sus bestias en la complacencia de la noche.**

 

 

~~ **_…_ ** ~~

****

El sonido chispeante de una chimenea envolvía el silencio dejado atrás por dos amados satisfechos, un tejón y una bestia se abrazaban con calma en su morada en medio de la noche. Habían pasado años desde que ambas criaturas se habían reunido y aceptado completamente, ahora disfrutaban y protegían su reinado con celo y firmeza dejando a unos cuantos privilegiados ocasionales observar el baile de dos seres destinados, antes de acabar con la existencia sin sentido del elegido para esa ocasión y transformarlo en arte.

Varias, y variadas, habían sido las obras realizadas por ambos y sin duda más le seguirían, pero, por ahora, la bestia y el tejón estaban calmadas después de encontrarse mutuamente. Felices y amadas en un nivel que nadie nunca comprendería; solo otra criatura, que portaba el nombre de la luna, había tenido el honor de conocer desde un principio la superficie de lo que la bestia y el tejón eran y estaba feliz por ellos.

La bestia tenía la máxima posición de poder en su mundo, satisfecha de ver sus planes realizados y todos sus obstáculos borrados, había días en los que aun imaginaba con placer la bella obra que el director de su escuela terminó por ser, pero su mayor logró, según la bestia, era la criatura que yacía a su lado y le conocía como nadie. Aquel tejón que hoy pasaba sus días caminando y reinando entre los pasillos del departamento de misterios a su placer, pero que no tenía un mejor lugar que donde estaba ahora, en la cama de la bestia, viéndose deslumbrante y siendo la única obra a la que disfrutaba de ver cada noche y conocer aún más gracias al amor expresado.

 La bestia y el tejón eran felices juntos y reinaron triunfantes hasta que, como así lo decidieron, saludaron a la muerte como una vieja amiga.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Así que esto es lo que pasa cuando veo Hannibal y leo un fic Hedric luego, mi mente vuela y crea esta pequeña cosa loca que ni siquiera sé que tal esta. Pero todo esto no está escrito solo porque sí, le prometí a Ann un fic Hedric y aquí lo tienes mia cara, junto a una pequeña influencia de Hannibal en ello.  
>  ¿Alguna duda, opinión o comentario sobre este fic delirante?  
>  ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
